Zircon Hiring Guide
Zircon Hiring Guide This guide is to assist members of the Royalty and NK CL in hiring prospective Zircon Guard applicants. This is a 3 day process in which the applicant will be tested on their merit and potential value to the Zircon name. Daily Process Day 1 -Show the applicants the Wikia Link (Zircon Guards) and ask them the following questions: 1- What do you think is the most important part of being a Zircon Guard? 2- Can you explain is as much detail as you can: What is god moding? 3- What do you do and how do you respond if a ranger gods modes in your event? 4- How do you help if a ranger isn't enjoying the event? 5- What do you do if there is a dispute about a trivia answer? 6- What is the one ultimate thing you want the rangers to do in an event? -Watch for the way the applicants answer and score based on accuracy and depth of answer. HOMEWORK: Contact a Squad Leader at random in the group and ask them about Role play, how they feel it benefits events and what kind of role play styles they prefer, this will help give the potential Zircon excellent feedback when doing future events. Ask them to discuss their findings in the hiring chat along with their answers. Day 2 -Start a roleplaying simulation with the applicants. You can choose any scenario, but use your imagination to grasp the applicants interest and attention. As the hirer, it is your responsibility to lead the applicants and guide them through the role play to an adequate conclusion, let them have fun and you MUST watch as the role play unfolds so you can give them hints and tips as a guide for when they eventually lead their own event. Important notes: -Keep the roleplay running as successfully as you can, monitoring who is more active and noting the applicants strengths and weaknesses. Once the roleplay is over, award all volunteers 10 tickets. HOMEWORK: Ask them all to Please write down how the roleplay made you feel. If you could re-do the roleplay, what would you have done differently? Day 3 -Ask each applicant to write a description of an event they would like to plan in the future, they need to be precise in their description using the official “event application form” below (MORE INFO TO FOLLOW) EXTRA TASK -Go over the following policies with the Zircon Guard: If they receive a uniform and leave the guards after, they will incur a 1000 ticket penalty. If they leave the group after they receive a uniform, they will receive an invoice from Rkade Soup for $10.00. Let them know they will be paid by their leader after each Event based on their efforts of the previous month in a fair ticket salary. They must type "I AGREE" to every point, please screenshot and save their agreement. If possible send the screenshot to Kell Corsaro. Graduation -Congratulation the new Zircon Guard with a 100 ticket bonus for passing the hiring! Create a post on the main group page, tagging all Royalty NK CL and the applicant's squad leader, expressing how well they did in training! Ask the squad leaders to invite the Zircon to Official Leader Hall for a few minutes to every squad to introduce themselves and answer questions about being a Zircon Guard. Monitor the new Guard closely for the next month to ensure they are doing tasks. Category:Zircon Guards Category:Master List